


It's About Time

by ProfessorFrankly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels and demons have no gender, M/M, both present male in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFrankly/pseuds/ProfessorFrankly
Summary: Aziraphale takes advantage of a moment. Soft, fluffy fic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> These two are adorable and I'm in love. Hey, so are they! Just a drabbly little on-shot of fluff to cheer myself up.

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale said quietly.

“Something wrong, angel?” Crowley asked from spot on the sunny end of the sofa. He stretched lazily as he peered over the tops of his glasses.

“Oh, well, no. I suppose. Not really. It’s nothing, I’m sure.” Aziraphale’s voice became more and more quiet as he spoke, until barely a whisper could be heard, and Crowley sat up, attentive.

“I’m sure it’s not nothing, love, if it’s got your wings in a flutter,” he said. “Out with it."

Aziraphale bit his lip. “Well, it’s just that, we forgot something.”

“We forgot something,” Crowley echoed, deadpan. “What, like leaving the kettle on?”

“Ah, no. More like, we forgot someone.”

“Someone?”

Aziraphale sighed. “Warlock, darling. We forgot about Warlock.”

“Oh,” Crowley said, and relaxed back on the sofa. “No, we didn’t.”

“We didn’t?”

“Well, I didn’t, and it amounts to the same thing at this point, doesn’t it?” Crowley said with smirk that got bigger as Aziraphale blushed. “Being a couple, and all.”

“Two made one flesh, is it?” Aziraphale said archly. “So, I forgot about Warlock, but you didn’t, so all is well, then.”

“Well, yes, I suppose,” Crowley allowed. “I sent him a letter with our contact information, and our apologies. He sent a note back thanking me and promising to stay in touch. He and his mother headed back to the States. Seems she caught on to the philandering and very much did mind, thank you, so they’re off. He also said his mother seems happier now, and they’re certainly spending much more time together, so that’s that.”

“Well, good,” Aziraphale said, contentedly.

“May I ask what made you think of that?” 

“Oh, I don’t know. I was just going through a list of things in my head that might or might not go wrong soon so that we could be prepared.” Aziraphale cleared his throat and looked away. “You know I get anxious.”

“Angel, we won. We’re on our own side now.” Crowley leaned forward earnestly and took his angel’s hands in his own. “You don’t need to worry all the time.”

“Ah, yes, but I do anyway.” Aziraphale smiled gently at his partner. “I shall endeavor to stop worrying mindlessly though.”

“Please do. And please share,” Crowley said. “A problem shared is a problem half-solved.”

“True,” Aziraphale conceded, and smiled. “Plus, isn’t that what a spouse is for?”

“It is, indeed,” Crowley said softly. “Should you be willing to accept the title from me.”

Aziraphale squeezed Crowley’s hands, then turned them over. A set of identical golden rings appeared in Crowley’s right hand. “I am. And I do.”

Crowley smiled brightly, and picked up the set of rings with the fingers of his left hand. “These are gorgeous, angel.” He handed one to Aziraphale. “Put it on me, please.”

Aziraphale slid the ring onto the third finger of Crowley’s left hand, and said, “With this ring, I thee wed. I pledge to walk with thee all the days of our lives together, as your partner.”

Crowley took up Aziraphale’s left hand and slid the ring onto his third finger. “With this ring, I thee wed. I pledge to walk with thee all the days of our lives together, as your partner.”

Somewhere deep in the shop, a bell tolled brightly, and Aziraphale felt filled with divine love.

_ Those whom I have joined together, let no one put asunder. _

“Thank you, Mother,” Aziraphale prayed, and Crowley, astonished, echoed him.

Silence reigned for a moment, then Aziraphale cleared his throat. “I believe we’re not quite finished.”   
“Oh?”

“Kiss me, Crowley.”

And he did.

  
  



End file.
